


Dress Code Violation

by InvisibleGoat



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleGoat/pseuds/InvisibleGoat
Summary: Mary violates the dress code, and regrets it upon meeting her principal.





	Dress Code Violation

**Author's Note:**

> Purely Fiction

Mary had just been transferred to a new high school, she thought it was dumb to have to try to fit into a new school her senior year. But being a misfit in her last school she thought she'd try to make some friends, and maybe even a boyfriend?

She put a lot of thought into a first day outfit, deciding to go with a black and purple dress that only came down about halfway down her thigh, she was sure it was against school rules but didnt really care. The dress complimented her milky skin, black hair and she felt really pretty in it, so she thought "maybe others will like me in it too". Instead of tights she wore black knee highs with flat shoes, still being true to herself. She hated tights, they made her feel trapped.

\------------

Mary arrived at school, most of the girls there were wearing long pants, and hoodies. None of them wore any dresses or tank tops, which Mary thought was odd since its still early in the fall and still hot outside. She got out of her car and walked into the school, all the other girls would look at her and quickly try to look away. Mary found this odd, whereas the male students were definitely noticing her. So were her teachers, who were scowling at her.

"Excuse you young lady!" one of them called to her. "What do you think you're wearing? That dress violates school policy, you're new here?"

"Yes, I am." Mary said.

"Well, regardless I'm going to have to take you to talk to Principal Ruft." the teacher replied.

Mary followed the teacher, glowing red from embarrassment. She noticed a look of, what was it? Sympathy from one of her fellow female classmates. "Is this Principal really that bad?" she thought to herself.

Before she knew it she was in the Principals office, "This student has violated the dress code Principal Ruft, I've brought her here." The teacher said before exiting the room.

Principal Ruft sighed deeply, "sit down, what's your name?" he asked rising from his chair.

"Mary Repski" she replied taking a seat.

Principal Ruft when around the room and shut the door, Mary swore she heard it lock when he did. "You know, I'm really sick of having to enforce this rule."

Mary turned her chair to face him, "then why not change it?"

"Because dressing like that is dangerous, you know what can happen don't you?" he asked taking a step towards her.

Mary felt uneasy, was he implying what she thought he was. "Uh, no?" She said slowly.

He put his hands on his hips, "I guess I'll have to show you." he said as he moved his hands in towards his crotch and started to undo his belt.

"What?" Mary stuttered out. "What are you doing."

He took off his belt and set it on the edge of his desk, he stood right in front of her. Pulling down his pants and underpants he says, "girls who dress like whores, get treated like one." after he said this he grabbed a fist full of her black hair and pulled her face in towards his exposed cock.

She closed her mouth tightly, and tried pushing at his legs. He pulled her head back and slapped her. She began to cry and yelled out, "help!"

"No one will hear you, this room is soundproof. They didn't even question me when I requested to have it be this way." He told her, "now open your little whore mouth." he said grabbing her throat.

"plea-" she started to plead before he used the opportunity to shove himself into her mouth and down her throat. Despite her gagging he kept thrusting himself down her throat. Tears ran down her face, just as she started to feel dizzy from lack of air he pulls his cock out of her mouth. She begins coughing violently.

She forces her to stand and bend forward over his desk. He lifts her dress up exposing her panties, he quickly pulls them down and grabs his belt.

"Naughty girls, deserved to be punished." he says as he begins spanking her hard with his belt. He keeps one hand on her back holding her down as he uses the other to swing violently, a loud smack being heard each time the belt collides with her ass cheeks.

She screams in pain, "stop please." she chokes out between sobs.

After a few minutes he puts the belt down and spreads her legs apart.

"No, don't, please dont." she cries.

"If you didn't want this to happen," he says as he places his dick against her pussy. "Then why did you make it so easy?" he asks her pushing himself inside her.

"Please, I'm still a virgin, please." she begs.

"Maybe you should have dressed like one." he said slamming his full nine inches inside of her.

She screamed loudly as he began thrusting nonstop inside her, he grabbed his belt and put part of it through the loop and put it around her neck. Each time she screamed or cried out for help he'd pull on it, choking her.

Eventually she gave up, just laying there and taking it.

"They always give in," he said pulling out and cumming on her ass. "Because they know they deserve it."


End file.
